


Do, Do You, Do You Remember

by MsBenzadrineStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBenzadrineStump/pseuds/MsBenzadrineStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets hit on the head by Pete's guitar during a concert and develops amnesia. Pete will do ANYTHING to get Patrick to remember just how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. My second work and comments are welcome. Let me know what you think.

Pete and Patrick stood backstage holding each other tightly waiting for the cue to go onstage. They shared several passionate kisses in those  
few moments, Joe and Andy watching approvingly.

"I love you so much Pete. I can't wait until we can be together."

"I love you more Trick. You truly are my soulmate."

Their security guard approached them and told them they had 1 minute to stage.

"Patrick started singing softly to Pete "I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs"

"But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me" Pete finished.

Pete placed his forehead on Patrick's and kissed him one more time. "Are you ready for this? Are you sure you are ready to tell the world about us?"

Patrick nodded. " I don't want to hide this anymore. I love you Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III."

"Okay boys! Places NOW!!!" their security guard yelled.

Andy and Joe went on stage first followed by Patrick and Pete. As the intro music swelled, Patrick felt more love for Pete than he had before.  
This was the night they had waited for and they were going to tell the world that they were an item. They had chose to announce it during one of   
Pete's speeches after they sang The (Shipped) Gold Standard. 

"I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs"  
"But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me"

Patrick looked at Pete and smiled. His heart swelled and as the song ended he was preparing to walk to Pete and kiss him. Pete, being a show off  
sometimes though, decided to try a trick.

"Hey Trick, catch this!"

Patrick spun around to see Pete's bass guitar flying towards him. He couldn't react fast enough to catch it and the bass hit Patrick in the head.  
Patrick fell backwards onto the stage hitting his head hard on the concrete. Pete immediately ran for him, falling at Patrick's head.

"Oh my God! What did I do? Patrick talk to me!!! Someone call 911!"

Joe and Andy made it to Pete's side and tried to help as much as they could. Patrick's head was bleeding where Pete's bass hit him and Joe took his shirt   
off to put pressure on it.

"God Pete. What the HELL were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Joe. I figured he would see it in time. I'm so sorry. Where is the AMBULANCE!!!!"

"Pete, breathe. They are on the way. They are coming as fast as they can. There are roadblocks out so they don't get stuck in traffic."

In the distance they could hear the sirens piercing the air, the venue eerily quiet.

Pete broke down in Andy's arms. "I can't lose him. I love him too much."

Andy tried to comfort Pete as best as he could. "Pete, you have to be strong for Patrick. You can't go to that place again."

"I know Andy. I won't. Trick is my life and I am going to fight for him."

Just then the ambulance arrived in the venue and the paramedics ran onto the stage. They surrounded Patrick and Andy pulled Pete back so   
they could work on him. The paramedics hurriedly put Patrick on the gurney and made way for the ambulance. Pete, Joe and Andy followed   
close behind until they reached where they were loading Patrick.

"I'm going with him. I won't leave his side." Pete was not backing down and the paramedic finally gave in.

"Fine. You can ride but everyone else follows."

Pete hopped in the back of the ambulance and took Patrick's hand. He kissed hit then looked worried at Joe and Andy.

The paramedic closed the doors and the ambulance sped off.

Andy pulled on Joe's arm "C'mon Joe. I'll drive"

At the hospital, the doctor met the ambulance outside as they were pulling up.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"We were onstage and I tossed my bass at him thinking he would catch it. He didn't react in time and it hit him in the head. Then he fell   
backwards and hit his head on the stage. Please doctor, help Patrick."

"We will do everything we can. Wait in the waiting room and we will come get you when we know anything."

Pete went into the waiting room and sat in one of the chairs. He put his head in his hands and began to sob.

"Pete? Where is Patrick?"

Pete looked up to see Joe and Andy in front of him. Pete stood up and hugged them both.

"They are working on him. The doctor said he will get us when they know something. God, I will never be able to forgive myself for this."

"Pete, everything is going to be okay. Let the doctors help him."

Pete nodded and sat back down in the chair. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had gone by and the guys had not left Patrick's side. Pete sat by his hospital bed holding his hand, Joe was sleeping on the couch in the  
room and Andy was passed out on the empty hospital bed next to Patrick. The only sound in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor attached  
to Patrick's chest. His head was bandaged and several IV lines were attached to his arm. Doctors and nurses had been in and out of the room on a constant  
basis but nobody had any real answers so far. Pete was starting to become frustrated and had snapped at one of the doctors earlier.

"Why can't you tell me what is going on? It has been three days! Why hasn't he woke up yet?"

"Mr. Wentz, please calm down. Head injuries are a mystery really. We have done a CT Scan and it showed that Mr. Stump has a Subdural Hematoma.

"What the FUCK is that???"

" It is basically a bruise on his brain. There is also some swelling around his brain that will take time to go down."

"So when will he wake up?"

"It's really hard to say. It may be hours, days, or weeks. We can't predict how the trauma to his brain will affect that. I would start talking to him. Sometimes  
hearing a familiar voice will cause a patient to wake up."

"Thank you doctor. I am sorry for going off on you like I did"

"I understand Mr. Wentz. You are not the first person to do that. Go back to your friend. He needs you."

Pete started rubbing Patrick's hand. He wiped away a tear and sniffed.

"Trick? Can you hear me? It's Pete. I am so sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you. Please wake up for me. I love you so much and I don't  
know what I will do without you. I need to be with you forever. I want to marry you. Please Patrick, wake up."

Pete released Patrick's hand onto the bed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out at the Chicago skyline. It was so beautiful at night  
and he couldn't wait to share that view with Patrick.

"Mmmmmm"

Pete spun around to look at Patrick. What he saw made his heart race.

Patrick had his eyes open and he was looking around the room.

"JOE! ANDY! Patrick is awake!"

Joe and Andy sat up and looked at Patrick. They ran to the bedside and joined Pete.

"Trick, it is so good to see you awake. We have missed you."

Patrick looked around confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

Pete took his hand. You are in the hospital in Chicago. You had an accident at the concert a few days ago."

"Concert? Did I go to a concert?"

"No Patrick. You were singing and was hit in the head by my bass guitar."

"I was singing? Why was I singing? Was I drunk?"

Pete, Joe and Andy all exchanged glances. This was not sounding like the Patrick they knew.

Joe brushed his forehead. "Patrick, you are the lead singer for Fall Out Boy. We were doing a concert when you had the accident. We are your bandmates  
Pete, Andy and Joe."

Pete cut into the conversation. "Patrick, you and I are in love. We have been together for a year now and we want to get married. Do you remember that?" 

Patrick looked at the men standing around him. "So I am a singer in a band and WE are dating?"

Pete smiled at Patrick. "You remember?"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

Pete looked at Joe and whispered "Go get the doctor."

Joe ran out of the room to find the doctor. Pete looked at Andy and started to cry. His beloved Patrick didn't remember a thing.

Joe came back in the room with the doctor and saw the worried looks on his bandmates faces.

"Well Mr. Stump. I am glad to see that you are awake. You gave all of us quite a scare. How do you feel?"

Patrick looked from the doctor to Pete. "Um, I'm really sore and tired. My head hurts too."

"We will give you something for that. I would like to examine you now. Would that be okay?"

"Yes. That is fine."

The doctor ushered Pete, Joe and Andy out of the room and closed the door. The three men waited in the hallway nervously. Twenty agonizingly long  
minutes later, the doctor reappeared. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where the guys stood.

"Doctor, how is he? Will he be okay?"

The doctor looked at Patrick's chart. "It looks like he has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about what happened, who he is or who you all are.  
I believe it is temporary but I am not sure when his memory will return. I advise you all to do anything to jog his memory. Play your songs, show him photos,  
anything you can. Gradually his memory will return. I want to keep him a couple more days, but then he will be okay to go home."

Pete shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor. We really appreciate everything."

"Okay guys. You heard him. Operation jog Trick's memory has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next three days, Pete, Joe and Andy did everything they could to get Patrick's memory back. They played every album they had made so many  
times that the nurses knew all the words by heart. They showed him photos of the band together, meet and greets, magazine articles, they even brought  
in a laptop and showed him Bedussey and The Moustachette. Patrick laughed at the films and Pete thought that he may have remembered them.

"Patrick, do you remember making these? Do you remember how much fun it was?"

Patrick looked at the video playing and thought deeply for a moment. He threw his head back on the pillow in disgust.

"I don't remember. I'm so sorry. I am trying but I can't."

Pete brushed the hair off his forehead. "It's okay. You will remember."

Patrick looked at Pete, studying his face. "Wait, you do look a little familiar. I have seen you before."

Pete perked up, waiting to see if Patrick remembered him. "Where have you seen me Patrick? Where do you know me from?"

Patrick thought about it for a moment then his eyes lit up. "You are that guy that took a picture of his cock and put it online. I knew you looked  
familiar. Nice cock by the way."

Pete sighed. It really was not the way he wanted Patrick to remember him but it was a start. He smiled at Patrick. "You actually really like that cock."

Just then there was a knock on the door. The doctor appeared in the room with discharge papers. "Mr. Wentz? Mr. Stump can go home now."

Pete stood up. "Thank you doctor. Trick, did you hear that? You get to go home now."

"Home? I don't even know where home is."

"It's our home Patrick. We live together."

"We do? Okay if you say so."

Pete chuckled as he got Patrick ready. Surprisingly, he didn't argue about it and even allowed Pete to give him a sponge bath before getting him dressed. 

"That actually feels really nice. You have really nice hands."

Pete looked at Patrick and continued to bathe him. "You like it when I wash you in the shower. We have a huge shower in our bathroom that we can go in.  
Would you like that?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes. I think that sounds wonderful."

"Okay then." Pete dried Patrick off and got him dressed. When Patrick was ready the nurse came with a wheelchair to take him to Pete's Hummer. He started  
to protest being pushed in the chair but turned quiet when Pete looked at him sternly. Patrick allowed the nurse to push him out without any further argument.  
Pete helped Patrick into the vehicle and got behind the wheel. As he drove away, Patrick sighed.

"What's wrong Trick?"

"I just wish I could remember something, ANYTHING, about who I am. I am so frustrated."

Pete took Patrick's hand and squeezed it. "I will do ANYTHING to help you remember."

"Chicago, huh? Not bad I guess."

"You like Chicago actually. You grew up here."

"Hm"

Patrick was silent for the rest of the drive. When Pete pulled into the driveway, Patrick looked out the window at the house, amazed.

"This is OUR house? WE live here?"

"Yes. We live here together. We sleep together, we do everything together. Come inside."

Patrick followed Pete inside the house, admiring everything. He was trying to take as much in as he could to try and remember.

Pete showed him around the house. "Patrick, do you remember your car? You love your Civic."

"Nice color"

"Here is your studio Patrick. This is where you write your music."

Patrick picked up the white electric guitar sitting in the corner and played a few notes. He smiled a bit as he played.

"That song is familiar. What is it called?"

"Sugar, We're Going Down. It was out first real big hit."

"I like it"

Pete led Patrick out of the studio and into their bedroom. Patrick walked around the room and sat on the bed.

"This is our bed?"

"Yes." Pete pulled Patrick up next to him. Brushing his hand over Patrick's cheek he whispered in his ear "I want to help you remember.  
Let me show you."

Patrick nodded and Pete embraced him for the first time since before the accident. He gently kissed Patrick then kissed him again, more deeply.  
Patrick moaned into Pete's mouth. Brushing his hands up Patrick's back, Pete ran his fingers up his spine then back down. He grabbed Patrick's shirt  
and swiftly removed it, tossing it aside.

"You are so beautiful. I have missed you so much."

Pete began to kiss Patrick's neck then kissed his chest. He stood back up and removed his shirt. Patrick ran his fingers along Pete's chest, trying to  
remember every muscle of his forgotten love. Pete closed his eyes and moaned softly.

"Yes Patrick, touch me. Remember me."

Pete reached to the button on Patrick's jeans and unfastened them. He slid them down his legs and ran his hand over Patrick's very prominent erection.  
Patrick stiffened even more as Pete squeezed his cock gently.

"You like this. You like me touching you. You like it when I suck you. Can I suck you?"

"Yes. Suck me."

Pete gently laid Patrick down on the bed and stripped his boxers off. He grasped his erection and licked lines up his lover's stiff cock. Patrick moaned  
again, this time loudly. Pete took him into his mouth and sucked on him, gently at first, then more forcefully.

Patrick moved his hips. "Oh yes, suck my cock. Make me remember please. You make me feel so good."

Pete smiled and took Patrick in deeper. As he sucked he placed two fingers at Patrick's entrance. 

"Ooh yes." Patrick moaned as Pete inserted his fingers into Patrick, slowly moving them and stretching his lover.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I put my cock in you, too. Do you want me to fuck you Patrick?"

"Yes, please fuck me. Fuck me now."

Pete withdrew his fingers from Patrick and motioned for him to get on all fours. After Patrick was arranged, Pete stripped his clothes off and positioned  
himself behind Patrick. He ran his hands down his back and gripped Patrick's ass, spreading him. Pete placed the head of his erection at Patrick's opening  
and gently pushed himself inside.

"Aah." Patrick moaned. He dropped his head to the pillow and rocked his hips backwards into Pete. Establishing a rhythm, Pete gripped his lover's hips  
tightly, trying to get him to remember. Pete ran one hand up Patrick's back and applied gentle pressure, giving him more leverage.

"Oh Patrick, tell me you remember this. Tell me how much you like me fucking you."

Patrick raised his head and turned to look at Pete. He watched his unknown love thrusting into him, the look of ecstacy on his face. 

Pete opened his eyes to see Patrick watching him. He smiled and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder.

Patrick moaned louder. "Oh Pete. Yes, I'm going to come."

Pete reached down and grabbed Patrick's throbbing erection, pumping it firmly.

"OH PETE! UUUNNNNGGGHHH!!!" Patrick tensed against Pete, causing him to let go as well.

TRICK!!! OOOHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!"

Pete collapsed on top of Patrick, exhausted and soaked with sweat. they lay together, still, for several minutes before Pete moved.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Patrick sat up, glowing. "I would love to"

Pete led Patrick to the shower and started the water. While he waited for it to warm up, he embraced Patrick.

"I miss you. Please come back to me. Please remember us."

"I am trying. It is still so fuzzy. I want to remember you."

In the shower, Pete washed Patrick like he always did, tracing his body with his hands. When Pete found Patrick's cock, he grasped it firmly and  
started pumping. Patrick placed his hands against the wall and put his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

Pete pumped Patrick's now fully erect penis swiftly and hard. He was going to make him remember, no matter how many times it took.

"Oh God Pete, FASTER! I'm coming!!"

Patrick exploded onto Pete, thick whisps of his semen. Pete grinned and kissed Patrick deeply. When he pulled away, Patrick was staring at him oddly.

"Pete? Where am I? How did I get in the shower?"

"PATRICK?????? Do you remember????"

"Why did you throw your bass at me?"


End file.
